Of Rats and Men
Of Rats and Men is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-eighth case of the game and the twenty-second case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Jazz Town, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Because Hurricane Zelda was approaching, the citizens of Jazz Town resorted to looting in order to get resources to last through the storm. A prisoner had also escaped, taking advantage of the chaos. Chief Marquez assigned Frank and the player to patrol the streets. The two saw Kitty LaBombe running away from the abandoned theater in a panic. There, the two found the escaped convict, Scott Lee Allan, tied up and partially eaten by rats. Mid-investigation, the looters attacked the Pacific Bay Police Department's headquarters. Later on, the killer attacked Amy while she was patrolling the headquarters. Russell was able to rescue her and get some information about the killer from her. They were soon able to incriminate the victim's cellmate Andre Roche for the murder. Scott did not want to tell Andre about the location of his hidden treasure. He then saw Scott in the streets, so he devised a plan to get the information out of him. He collected rats, lured Scott to the theater, tied him up, and then tortured him. After Scott revealed where the treasure was, Andre tried to untie him but the hungry rats ate him alive. For torture, the murder, and the endangerment of Pacific Bay rats, Judge Dante sentenced Andre to 40 years in jail. Meanwhile, Yann found out that Freddie's parents were the first victims of the Puppeteer. After the trial, Yann and the player asked him for information about the serial killer. Chief Marquez asked Yann to stop investigating the Puppeteer. Hannah then came in and informed the team that Hurricane Zelda had accelerated and that it was already striking Jazz Town. Summary Victim *'Scott Lee Allan' (tied up and eaten by rats) Murder Weapon *'Rats' Killer *'Andre Roche' Suspects C78KLaBombe.png|Kitty LaBombe C78VBlade.png|Veronica Blade C78EHubcap.png|Ethel Hubcap C78FAlonzo.png|Freddie Alonzo C78ARoche.png|Andre Roche Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes C78TheaterA.png|Abandoned Theater C78TheaterB.png|Theater Stage C78LootedStreetA.png|Looted Street C78LootedStreetB.png|Pest Emporium C78PBPDA.png|Looted Station C78PBPDB.png|Police Files Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Theater. (Clues: Broken Jewelry, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Scott Lee Allan; New Suspect: Kitty LaBombe) *Examine Broken Jewelry. (Result: Family Crest) *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Blade Family Crest; New Suspect: Veronica Blade) *Talk to Veronica Blade about her necklace. (Prerequisite: Blade Family Crest identified) *Talk to Kitty LaBombe about what happened in the theater. (Prerequisite: Abandoned Theater investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Looted Street) *Investigate Looted Street. (Prerequisite: Kitty interrogated; Clues: Sports Bag, Broken Device) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Prison Shackles) *Analyze Prison Shackles. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ethel Hubcap) *Talk to Ethel Hubcap about her helping the victim. (Prerequisite: Prison Shackles analyzed) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Humane Rat Trap) *Examine Humane Rat Trap. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training; Murder Weapon registered: Rats) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Looted Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Postcard, Police Locker; New Suspect: Freddie Alonzo) *Talk to Freddie Alonzo about what he was doing in the police station. (Prerequisite: Looted Station investigated; Profile updated: Freddie drinks whiskey) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Prisoner ID) *Analyze Prisoner ID. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Andre Roche) *Talk to Andre Roche about sharing a cell with the victim. (Prerequisite: Prisoner ID analyzed; Profile updated: Andre drinks whiskey) *Examine Police Locker. (Result: Rat Bait) *Analyze Rat Bait. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pest Emporium) *Investigate Pest Emporium. (Prerequisite: Rat Bait analyzed; Clues: Broken Shop Sign, Telegram) *Examine Broken Shop Sign. (Result: Shop Sign) *Talk to Ethel Hubcap about the threat to the victim on her shop sign. (Prerequisite: Shop Sign restored; Profile updated: Ethel has military training and drinks whiskey) *Examine Telegram. (Result: Telegram Message) *Analyze Telegram Message. (09:00:00) *Talk to Veronica Blade about her telegram to the victim. (Prerequisite: Telegram Message analyzed; Profile updated: Veronica has military training, drinks whiskey, and takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Police Files. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Object, Family Picture, Faded Theater Plan) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Mask) *Analyze Mask. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Family Picture. (Result: Daniel Allan) *Talk to Kitty LaBombe about being the victim's son. (Prerequisite: Daniel Allan identified; Profile updated: Kitty has military training, drinks whiskey, and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Faded Theater Plan. (Result: Plan Annotation) *Investigate Theater Stage. (Prerequisite: Plan Annotation unraveled; Clues: Diary, Box of Costumes) *Examine Diary. (Result: Last Entry) *Talk to Andre Roche about the victim's hidden treasure. (Prerequisite: Last Entry unraveled; Profile updated: Andre has military training and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Box of Costumes. (Result: School Photo) *Analyze School Photo. (06:00:00) *Talk to Freddie Alonzo about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: School Photo analyzed; Profile updated: Freddie has military training and takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Looted Street. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Dead Rat) *Examine Dead Rat. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Looted Station. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Broken Hard Drive) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Restored Hard Drive) *Analyze Restored Hard Drive. (09:00:00) *Talk to Freddie about his parents being the first victims of the Puppeteer. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Looted Street. (Prerequisite: Freddie interrogated; Clue: Damaged Plaque) *Examine Damaged Plaque. (Result: Commemorative Plaque) *Give the commemorative plaque to Freddie. (Prerequisite: Commemorative Plaque restored; Reward: Police Windbreaker) *See what bothers Veronica. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Police Files. (Prerequisite: Veronica interrogated; Clue: Police Box) *Examine Police Box. (Result: Lottery Ticket) *Analyze Lottery Ticket. (06:00:00) *Investigate Abandoned Theater. (Prerequisite: Lottery Ticket analyzed; Clue: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Blade Family Brooch) *Give the brooch back to Veronica. (Prerequisite: Blade Family Brooch found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title may be a reference to Of Mice and Men, a novella written by Nobel Prize-winning author John Steinbeck. **It could also be a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode of the same name. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon are rats). *This is one of the few cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *There are a few easter eggs featured in the "Looted Station" crime scene, as described in the following: **There's a portrait of Jones that can be noticed at the top middle-right area of the scene. **There's also a portrait of Amy that can be seen at the top middle-left area of the scene. **A poster of Freddy Stewart's corpse can be spotted on the ground. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Jazz Town